


Anniversary

by MaximusLove



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximusLove/pseuds/MaximusLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Splinter and Terra, Splinter’s girlfriend and an OC I made up, celebrate the one year anniversary of their first date. Story told from Terra’s POV. Rated Explicit for adult themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

Anniversary-A TMNT 1987 Fanfic  
I waited outside Hamato Yoshi A.K.A. Splinter’s bathroom.  
He said he had something special to give to me, in celebration of the one-year anniversary of our relationship.  
Both of us were humans who were mutated into walking and talking rats.  
He was a master of Ninjitsu.  
I was a scientist who was working for Shredder, thought I didn’t know that he was an evil villain.  
We meet when he had rescued me from the Shredder.  
I had been living with him and his sons down in the sewers ever since.  
And since that time, Hamato and I had been a couple.  
Splinter had brown fur and I had black fur.  
He wore a violet colored robe while I wore a red colored robe.  
I was sitting down by the entrance to the bathroom, which was nothing more than a red curtain that could be drawn to either side.  
I looked around his room.  
I looked at his bed, his bookshelf, and the wardrobe he used to store his robes.  
“Terra?”  
I heard Hamato softly call out my name.  
“Yes?”  
“I am ready. You may enter.” He said happily.  
I had a feeling that I knew what was awaiting me behind the curtain, but as I pulled it aside and entered, I was still surprised by what I found.  
I saw Hamato lying on the front side of his body on the edge of his large bathing pool, completely naked.  
He smiled a sexy and seductive smile at me while he had one foot up in the air, his left foot to be exact. He had his head resting on his right hand while his left was on his right elbow. His tail moved from side to side.  
I walked over to my lover and sat down before him smiling.  
He smiled back.  
I liked looking at Hamato’s butt the most. It just looked so hot and cute.  
“So, what’s this special gift you wanted to give me, my dear?”  
Hamato smiled lovingly at me.  
“Myself, naked.”  
My eyes kept going back and forth between Hamato’s face and butt, with me mostly looking at his butt.  
He saw this, which caused me to blush.  
He laughed a light laugh.  
Then his eyes looked to his rear, at me, and then back at his rear.  
I saw that he was giving me his full permission so I reached my hand over and placed it on his butt.  
I started rubbing both cheeks and then gripped the right cheek, but not too hard.  
Hamato closed his eyes and a pleasant moan escaped from his lips.  
He opened his eyes and continued to smile at me in a sexy manner.  
Oh God, I really loved seeing him lying naked in this position.  
It was just such a beautiful sight.  
And he was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in my life.  
Hamato smiled at me.  
“You like what you see?” He asked.  
I then placed my hand on his left foot and rubbed my hand up and down his foot.  
“Oh, yes I do. Very much.”  
Then I gave his right butt cheek a light slap.  
“Nice butt by the way.”  
Hamato laughed again. “Why, thank you for the compliment.”  
I smiled.  
I knew it was my turn now.  
I reached my hands down and undid my robe before taking it off.  
I throw my robe over at the wall.  
Hamato looked me over and smiled.  
He said that I was very beautiful.  
I smiled and blushed before thanking him for the compliment.  
I laid myself down on my back.  
Hamato got off of the edge of his bathing pool and onto his hands and feet.  
He positioned himself over me.  
“Ready?”  
I smiled up at him and nodded.  
“Ready.”  
Then he brought his groin down on my entrance and commenced to humping me.  
I moaned and sighed pleasantly.  
Hamato making love to me, it felt like I was in heaven.  
I could feel his length getting longer and longer inside of me.  
I could feel his length beating inside of me.  
It was all such an incredible feeling and experience.  
All the time this was going on, Hamato and I were making out passionately. Exploring each other’s mouths with our tongues.  
Then I could hear Hamato starting to pant.  
Then, without thinking, I reached up both my hands and gripped both of his butt cheeks as hard as I could.  
This must’ve turned him on a lot because he starting to hump me harder and faster as a result.  
I let out a pleasant moan.  
“Oh, Hamato! Please don’t stop! Please don’t stop!” I cried.  
“Yes, my dear!” Hamato cried back.  
He went faster and is breathing increased.  
Several minutes later, I could feel it.  
Hamato would be reaching his climax soon.  
I felt a little disappointed.  
I didn’t want this to end so soon. I felt like I wanted this to go on forever.  
But I told myself not to be so upset, promising that Hamato reaching his climax would be the best part of the sex.  
Hamato gave me several more humps before he let out a loud, agonizing sounding cry.  
Then I could feel warmth flooding through my inside and a lud and pleasant moan escaping from my lips.  
Hamato sighed pleasantly as he was letting into me.  
He looked down at me and smiled.  
I smiled back, looking at his beautiful black eyes.  
A moment later, the flow stopped.  
I sighed, missing the sensation already.  
Wishing that all of it, the humping and the warmth of Hamato, could’ve lasted forever.  
But I was satisfied nonetheless and judging from the smile on Hamato’s face, I’m sure he was just as satisfied as I was.  
“That was amazing.” I said.  
Hamato smiled down at me and nodded.  
He leaned down to kiss me.  
“Indeed it was.”  
He rolled himself off of me and laid beside me, still panting a little.  
We laid there on the floor, side by side, for a little while.  
Then Hamato lifted up his head and asked if I wanted to go for a swim/bath.  
I nodded and said that I would like to very much.  
He got up on his hands and feet again and carried himself over to the pool.  
He got in head first.  
I followed in the same manner.  
We both swam deep down into the pool.  
Both of us could feel it cleansing us.  
I look at Hamato swimming beside me on my left and smiled, thinking of how handsome he looked.  
I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.  
He looked over at me and smiled.  
I smiled back before he kissed me on the cheek.  
We swam underwater for a few minutes before coming back up to the air.  
We washed ourselves and got out of the bathing pool.  
Hamato laid his wet body down on the floor and I laid mine on top of him, my head resting on his chest.  
I can’t explain it, but the sound of Hamato’s heart beating sounded so beautiful to me.  
We laid there for a few hours, allowing our bodies to slowly dry.  
I think our combined body heat helped with the drying.  
During the time it took us to slowly dry, Hamato planted a kiss on my forehead.  
“I love you.” He whispered.  
I smiled and whispered back.  
“I love you too.”  
Once we were both dry, we both stood up.  
Hamato smiled at me and I smiled back.  
I thought he looked so handsome and knew that he was thinking that I looked so beautiful.  
He took my hand and we walked out of the bathroom together and over to Hamato’s bed.  
We both laid down on it.  
Hamato laid himself down on his front side, his chin resting on the pillow.  
He fell asleep in that very position.  
I smiled at how handsomely he slept.  
I leaned forward and planted a kiss on his right cheek.  
“Thank you, Hamato. I had a very pleasant evening with you.”  
I laid myself down and brought the blanket over the both of us.  
I leaned forward and kissed Hamato’s right cheek once more as he slept.  
I rested my head down on the second pillow and stared happily at Hamato.  
Then I closed my eyes, the last thing I saw was Hamato snoring beautifully with his mouth open, and could feel myself falling into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> ~MaximusLove


End file.
